1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a remote instruction system, a computer readable medium for a remote instruction system and a method.
2. Related Art
In remote repair systems, remote maintenance systems, remote medical care systems, remote conference systems, and the likes, it is necessary to issue various instructions such as operation procedure instructions to an object side from a remote place.